


without words

by kalypsobean



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean





	without words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlights/gifts).



It should be obvious.

She should have known better.

She can feel his hands on her, holding her back and brushing her hair from her face and trapping her wrists as if to break them both. His voice whispers to her from empty, dark corners.  
She is late. She misses things. She is torn between him and her life, the one she created for herself on her back and with her own identity sacrificed on an altar he should never have seen.  
People ask if she is alright but they give her a choice and he doesn't let her make the decisions anymore. Doesn't trust her; doesn't know why he still wants her except that he wants to break her for what she's done.

He tears her apart; she is holding herself together with leather and satin.

She only lets it out when he's gone and she had nothing to do with it.   
Alicia pays for two shots and then leaves her alone; she says thank you because it's the right thing to do.  
"You're welcome."  
Alicia's gone and now she can cry.


End file.
